


of passion, planning, and pyrotechnics

by LostGuard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Fireworks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGuard/pseuds/LostGuard
Summary: Truthfully, Tubbo is excited for the upcoming festival.(He shouldn't have been.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	of passion, planning, and pyrotechnics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp (Week 1 - Prompt: Excitement)

He adjusts the chair, making sure that it’s facing the podium head-on. Satisfied, he smiles, observing the newly-adorned festival grounds. Stalls and booths line the main path, many empty. Flowers decorate the vicinity, little dots of color in the grass. Banners flutter in the wind. The podium stands tall, towering over it all, a large “S” emblazoned on the front. 

Really, all they had to do left was make sure everything was in the correct spot and add some finishing touches. Everything was set up - the dunk tank, the ice-sliding rink, even the boxing ring.

He hopes that Schlatt might be proud of their work.

Not even a week earlier, Schlatt had walked towards him (ignoring how he jolted, surprised). Grinning, he passed him ten pounds, claiming that he’d be in charge of the festival preparations. It certainly wasn’t the most _convenient_ thing - considering the short deadline and even smaller budget - but Tubbo would confidently say that they did a damn good job of it. 

( _It was a bit difficult to balance everything. On one hand, he had to plan a significant portion of the festival himself - Schlatt only really showed up periodically, not even bothering to offer any input. Karl and Fundy were certainly a lot of help, but..._

_On the other hand, he couldn’t quite ignore the stacks of TNT that he knew was buried under the group. He couldn’t ignore Wilbur’s plan - how he wanted to end the festival. He couldn’t ignore Tommy’s pleas, begging the man not to do it.)_

Excited. That’s what he was. Despite everything, Tubbo was _excited_ for the celebration. Morale hasn’t been the highest, what with the transfer in power and subsequent exile. The festival was an opportunity. An opportunity for happiness. A chance for everyone to relax and have fun for _just one night_.

Invitations were passed out to every citizen of L’manburg ( _Manburg_ , his mind corrects offhandedly). He’d made them, passed them out. Watching how some of their eyes lit up, just a bit, at the idea of a celebration.

There was his speech, as well. He’d known about it since the beginning - as soon as Schlatt first declared the festival, it was a fact. There would be a festival, and Tubbo would have a speech. It’s embarrassing, honestly, just how much he’d prepared for it. Writing and rewriting it again and again, making sure it was _perfect_. Reading it out loud, trying his best to commit it to memory. Quackity had walked in on him once, right in the middle of him reciting it, and laughed. He laughed, before ruffling his hair, and assuring him that he’d do a good job. 

( _Another thing he tries to ignore: the phrase, hastily scrawled and underlined underneath the carefully-written speech. “Let the festival begin.”_

_He doesn’t know if he wants to say it or not, is the thing. Wilbur certainly wants him to.)_

It was tomorrow. The festival was tomorrow. Tubbo was excited - maybe he was a bit worried about a couple things, but he was excited! He was. There was a speech, and he had even got a new suit and tie. The suit wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, but Schlatt would be happy with him (he’d pointed out, multiple times, how the boy _really_ needed a better suit). His tie was green - one of his favorite colors. 

Humming and standing on his tip-toes, he adjusts one of the nearby banners, double-checking to make sure it isn’t lopsided. Even if Schlatt might not be proud, _he_ certainly will be. A lot of work has been put into all the decorating and planning - he won’t let it go to waste. 

( _If he says the phrase, those five littles words, it would. It’d all explode. Everything would be gone.)_

There were plenty of attractions, too! The dunk tank - while frankly not the best quality, due to the budget - was certainly _functional_. It came with plenty of prizes. It’s likely that the boxing ring would get a lot of use, what with how many people enjoyed fighting. He thinks that Karl might have built a kissing booth. He’s not sure about that one. He swore he heard something about someone bringing fireworks, as well.

( _I_ _n the end, this is what happens:_

_He says the phrase, reciting the hastily-scrawled words. Wilbur was right, in the end - he’s a yes-man. He’s a yes-man, and he listened to Wilbur, and nothing explodes._

_He was wrong - Schlatt definitely wasn’t proud. He was much more angry than anything else. Honestly, Tubbo’s not quite sure if he blames him._

_He was right, as well - there were fireworks. Techno brought fireworks._

_They were red, white, and blue - L’manburg’s colors. They were red, white, and blue, and they were bright and painful and—_

_Tubbo doesn’t think he likes fireworks anymore._

_In the end, this is what hurt the most:_

_The fireworks burned, scorching his skin. He doesn’t quite think the feeling, the pain, will go away, not completely..._

_Yet what hurt the most was how much he looked forward to the festival. He had worked so hard, and had been so excited. He’d been so excited, so unaware of what was to come.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all surprised that my first fic has ended up being a Tubbo-centric festival fic, haha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
